Escape From Destiny
by s2bawfa
Summary: Rogues destiny been played out for her once more & unless she wants 2 loss control again but this time kill all of loved ones she has 2 run She has 3weeks until Judgment Day & when Remy finds out what can he & xmen truly do 2 help her out ROMY DOOMED
1. It Starts

Rogue awoke from sleep, her head still hurting from Logan's sessions the night before. She glanced over at her clock becoming a bit shocked seeing that she had slept longer then she had hoped. _Well at least ah don't have to beg a ride off of Scott _she thought as she made her way towards her closet knowing that by now he and the rest of the mutant who had hitched a ride off of him were gone. She was about to leave her room when the fain sound of stones hitting glass came to ear. She turned around and walked slowly towards her window. Outside down on the ground none other then Remy Lebeau was throwing stones at her window. _What the fuck is this a frickin fairy tale? Heck what next a charming 'Rapunsal, Rapunsal let down your long hair!' _She joked as she made her out the balcony doors.

Rogue glanced down at the grounds where Remy had just been, but he was gone. 'What the' she began but stopped when she heard heavy breath coming from behind her. She turned quickly around and was shocked to see Remy a single red rose in hand. 'Chere' he began moving closer towards her until there faces where inches apart. 'Remy what, what are ya doing here?' she questioned trying her hardest not to look him in the eyes. 'Chere I got ta warn ya' Worry grew inside her as she realized that he was serious. 'Remy what' he placed a gloved finger over her lips, quieting her. 'Rogue ya got ta listen ta me now' she nodded as he went to continue. 'Apocalypse' he said making Rogue step back away from him 'No, Rem' he'she's gone' Remy shook his head as he walked towards her making her back up even more 'Chere ya don't understand ma' She shook her head as well still backing away until she felt the railing hit her legs. 'What's not ta understand Remy?' He leaned towards her until there faces were almost touching and whispered into her ear 'No, Rogue yer Apocalypse, yer Judgment Day, yer destiny'

Rogue gasped confusion in her eyes. 'Remy, Remy what's gonna happen, what's happening!' Remy began to back away from her giving her room to breath, 'Rem' Remy!' she began again but stopped when he shook his head again 'Cher' he looked up at her, his eyes seemed to be on fire 'prepare yerself, run!' he yelled and slowly placing his hand on her chest he pushed her over the edge of the balcony. She gripped the edge of it at the last second but could feel her gloved hands slipping 'Remy!' she yelled again making him turn and look down at her. _What's going on? _She thought again, the only thought on her mind. She would have asked him for help at that moment but the only thought on her mind, be what her destiny was 'Remy, why do ah need ta run?' she yelled her only hand slipping. He smiled at her, still not helping her back up 'Yer mind is a maze what happens when the walls began to crumble?' She pulled her arm up again but pulling herself back up seemed to be impossible 'Ah lose control why Remy is that what's gonna happen Remy please?' she yelled taking the last of her strength away forcing her to let go of the balcony.

She closed her eyes awaiting the ground three stories below to come but a gloved hand shot out grabbing her bare forearm. She looked up fear in her eyes starring into Remy's whose seemed to be calm and collect. 'Remy what' He frowned and she could then feel that he was not trying to pull her back up 'Rogue' he started but stopped as her wrist began to glow and burn 'Don't hurt us again, runrun away' She fought back the burning pain in her wrist 'So that's my destiny ta run for my troubles! Remy ah know that if ah lose control that ah'll hurt everyone but there has ta be something that ah can do!' He shook his head again 'No Rogue yer destiny is not ta run, but ta destroy. You must run from this, save us from you!' he let go of her wrist then and watched her as she began to fall to the unwelcoming ground below 'Three weeks Rogue until Apocalypse, run chere run!' his voice seemed to die off but Rogue could see his mouth moving out the words _no _she thought 'ah'll have control!' she screamed, her eyes turning white and lightning shooting too close at her body. Rogue screamed awaiting for the ground to hit again but it never came, she closed her eyes and fazed threw the hard ground awaking her from her Judgment Day's dream.

She was sitting on the floor of her room, it was dark and the alarm clock flashed 1 am. _A nightmare _she thought as she stood and began to get into her bed wondering to herself how she had gotten on the floor in the first place. She touched the covers of her bed about to pull them back when her eyes fell upon her wrist. It seemed to be burned into her forearm in the same place that Remy had gripped her in the dream. The burn was deep and as she ran her fingers over it she had too pull back because in was also hot. What shocked her most about the burn was that when she lifted up her half sleeved shirt she saw that the burn made out the word DESTINY hot on her forearm. That was it for her; it was no dream but as Remy had told her a warning. She walked towards her closet pulling on a pair of lose jeans, a longed sleeved green t-shirt and her boots. She grabbed her light black jacket and short black gloves and headed towards the balcony doors.

_Ahm not going just sit around and wait fer what did he tell ma three weeks and then all hopes lost crap! _She thought as she jumped from her balcony to the ground, it had seemed a long longer of a fall in her dream though. As she walked towards the town she wondered to herself just what could she do. _Remy told ma ta run, but ah cant then again,_ she stopped mid thought in the middle of the street _ah don't want ta hurt anyone _A car sped towards her but Rogue was to deep in thought to notice. Remy just a few feet away noticed though. He had been flirting with a young blond women and cut her off 'Sorry cher but Remy's got ta go!' he yelled and ran towards Rogue, the blond walked off annoyed. 'Chere!' he yelled which made Rogue look up in time to see him jump out of no where and half push half pull her out of the way of the car which honked loudly in their ears.

Her eyes where closed and Remy could see her chest move rapidly with fear. She slowly opened her eyes to see Remy with his hands firmly on the wall above her head and she could feel his warm body pressed tightly against hers. She looked up at him, there eyes met and she seemed to tense up. She rested her hands on the wall behind her and slid her body down the brick wall until her butt hit the hard ground 'Chere what de heck was going through yer head ya had me worried ta death?' he said sitting himself next to her. Remy knew very well that Rogue was afraid to get close to people, and he also knew that he liked her and that she knew this too. So Remy couldn't help but be filled with fear and anger. She looked over at him and said something that made him somewhat confused 'Are ya here ta warn ma again?' she asked as she stood up, her heart still pounding dangerously fast. Remy stood as well and smiled though in his eyes the worry was still there 'Ya maybe warn ya ta not stand in de middle of de road' she looked up at him sharply, with his empathy Remy could sense her feeling great fear, sadness and worry. She turned past him to leave but he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

Rogue winced in pain and tried hard to make him let go but his grip was firm. 'Chere what's de matter?' he asked 'talk ta Remy' her eyes widened as the pain began to increase 'Fine but let go on ma!' she yelled as he did so making her fall to the ground again, gripping her wrist. 'Did ya hurt yer wrist chere?' he asked concerned and bent down next to her to help her up. She took his hand but he tricked her and as he pulled her up he pulled up her jacket sleeve reveling the burned word now glowing through her green shirt. 'Chere who did dis ta ya?' he asked anger rising in his voice knowing that she couldn't have done it herself. 'You did' she yelled before running down the street away from him, leaving him stunned. _Dat wasn't de answer dat Remy wanted. But how could Remy have done it? _He wondered and deiced finally that he'd ask her the next day hoping that she'd cool down until then. Above him thunder crackled in the sky rain drops began to fall. _Dats funny _he thought as he made his way inside a store for shelter _it was clear as day before_

So what do you think I hope I confused you lol and I hope you also liked it please review, the more reviews the sooner the next chapter well unless my brother goes on that is lol. Thanks again Enjoy


	2. glass

Well I got a lot of reviews so thanks and just about all of them said confused lol well I'm glad that it worked. If you haven't found it out yet here it is simple:

Rogue went to sleep

Rogue had dream but dream was really a warning

Rogue awoke

Found on her arm the word

Word was kind of like dream/warning Remy's way of telling her that it wasn't a dream

Make sense now? And more on the word on her wrist soon also remember that I said that it was glowing. You know that when Remy charges something it glows there more info if it helps lol

Chapter 2:

Rogue open the balcony door to her room and shut it a minute before Kitty's alarm clock began to buzz. Kitty groaned before turning towards it and fazing her hand through it. Rogue laughed somewhat remembering that she had done the same thing a day ago and woke up three hours later screaming. She sat herself at the end of her bed pealing off the layers of cloths. Her eyes fell upon her green long sleeved shirt; her wrist was glowing through it. She sighed unsure as to what she was going to do. She had never been one to ask for help, she'd just wait it out most of the time until it was too late. Her mind thought back to the last time that her powers took over; she hadn't told anyone until well thankfully things ended okay. _Ahm gonna tell them _she thought grabbing her backpack, gloves and taking one last look at herself before walking out the bedroom door. She gasped at her reflection in the mirror, her hair was knotty and her face looked cold and frozen. Rogue sighed and dropped her bag hard with a thump on the floor, this seemed to jump start Kitty who groaned again and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and turned to she rogue walk into there shared bathroom 'Like Rogue why ya up so' yawn 'early' Rogue shook her head smiling, listening to Kitty acting blond seemed to get her mind off of her warning. She turned on the hot water in the sink and cupping her hands splashed her face with the burning hot water. She cursed getting water in her eye and began to feel around the bathroom wall for a towel. 'Shit' she cursed again, Kitty who was by now up and getting dresser now realizing what time it really was walked towards the open door. 'Like rogue are ya' she stopped though having to jump back when rogues eyes shot out a strong laser blast towards the mirror. It cracked into thousands of tiny pieces some falling into the sink others staying still. 'There it is' rogue said finally finding the towel and pressing it close to her face. She turned towards Kitty still wiping at her face and when she finally looked up she was shocked to find Kitty with a look of fear on her face 'Kit' what's wrong?' she asked, she really didn't care she simply wanted the valley girl to stop starring at her. 'You like you totally like you' Rogue rolled her eyes grabbing the brush from her dresser 'Spit it out before ah stop caring' she said begging with her hair.

Kitty pointed behind her towards the bathroom, rogue followed her shaky finger towards the mirror and dropped her brush. She sighed knowing that this was just a small piece of what was to come. She walked towards the bathroom ground and began to pick up the broken glass on the floor. 'Like what the heck is going on rouge?' she asked her voice becoming more shaky with each word 'tell ma Kit' she began and dropping the last fallen piece of glass into the trash, turned to face her. 'Whose power did ah use.'

The school day seemed to go by faster then she had hoped, she wished that it wasn't over. Kitty had been avoiding her the whole day, she guessed that she was afraid of her somewhat and she couldn't blame her. After finding out that it was Scott's power that she had used she told Kitty that what just happened could not leave the room and that she should act like it never happened. Kitty protested but soon stopped realizing that Rogue might do it again in fear. She did however tell her to talk to Logan or the professor when they got back to the mansion. Rogue cursed at herself under her breath, at the time she only agreed so that Kitty would leave but now, she sighed. Rogue walked towards her locker an annoyed look on her face. She was about to reach it when she heard her name yelled out from down the hall. Scott came running towards her at an amazingly fast pace 'Rogue' he said between heavy breaths when he finally got to her 'Oy what?' she asked pulling out her backpack and throwing books into it annoyed 'Well' he said rubbing the back of his neck wondering just how to put it _'gee I hope she doesn't get made umm how do I put it ummm rogue hey you gotta walk home cause Amanda's coming home with us and took your seat in the car. No she'll kill me!' _'Ya got that right Summers ah would get pissed but ya know what' She said slamming her locker shut, throwing her book bag over her shoulder and turning to face him 'today ah wanna walk' she said and walked off leaving a stunned Scott with only one thought on his mind _did Rogue just read my mind! _

It was cool. It was relaxing, it took her mind off of everything around her and the best part was that it took her a long time to reach the mansion, which Rogue liked best. She closed her eyes smiling enjoying the light breeze blowing at her face. The moment would have been perfect if not for the sudden out of nowhere voice whispering in her ear 'Ello chere' she turned sharply around once more seeing nothing, _maybe this is another dream _she thought she sighed hoping that it was and nothing more. Rogue turned around the thought of the dream deep on her mind making her bump right into Remy Lebeau. He smiled as he carefully this time grabbed her around the waist and made sure, holding her close so that she would fall. She knew then that it wasn't a dream; the burning feeling of his touch didn't come. She opened her mouth to talk but he places a gloved finger over her lips 'Before ya talk chere I gotta tell ya something' She closed her mouth and looked at him _Remy loves de way chere look wit out makeup _Remy thought shocking Rogue because she heard it 'Remy you've seen ma without make up before' She said folding her arms across her chest. 'What da did ya jus read ma'

'Yes' she said cutting him off 'Now what where ya gonna say' He shook his head 'Alright cher but ya gonna have ta explain dat ta Remy later' She rolled her eyes but stopped when he took a step closer towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders 'Rogue ya know da Remy likes ya right' She didn't move just starred into his eyes letting him continue 'Well Remy don't really know what it be but chere ya got Remy well tongue tied chere Remy wants ya ta feel dis way bout him so please go eat some ting wit Remy no?' Rogue couldn't speak move or anything at that; she liked him though she was afraid to she still did. She finally snapped back to life and without realizing what she was doing wrapped her arms around Remy. All Rogue's pain from being alone, not feeling loved and wanted, being used surfaced and Remy could sense it with his empathy. He frowned feeling and knowing just how she felt and smiled though and placing his hand on her chin and pulling her head carefully up so that she could look him in the eyes once more he whispered into her ear 'Rogue I'm never gonna do dat ta ya and I'm gonna make sure dat no one else dose' She smiled at him but it soon feel as the burning feeling in her wrist began again. Remy too felt this and pulling up her sleeve saw the word burner redish pink deep in her arm. He smiled at her and wrapping his arm around her wrist began to walk with her towards his bike 'Now Remy wants ya ta tell him bout dat but first we get some food no?'

So what'd ya all think double Remy you liky? Lol anywho review as to what you all think thanks


	3. Talkin' by the Lake Sulfur in your face ...

Rogue frowned as she and Remy sat down in there seats and were left alone by the waiter. Remy could sense that she felt uncomfortable and without a second thought took Rogue's hand from across the table and rubbed her gloved fingers tenderly. 'Shhh, chere it be alright now why don' ya talk ta me and tell me what be da trouble no?' Rogue sighed as she pulled back her hand and with it rubbed the side on her head, feeling a strong head ache coming on _stupid Jean's power _she thought mixing with the thousands of other thoughts in the minds of the others in the room. She sighed 'Listen Rem' she started glancing up to his seat to find him gone. 'What the' she began but turned her head to see Remy standing next to her, his hand outstretched awaiting to take hers. 'Let go chere' She smiled taking his hand, his arm around her waist as they walked past a confused waiter.

The park was empty for all but a homeless man sleeping on a bench at the far end of the park. Remy glanced down at the Rogue at his side as he walked. Her hair blew slightly in the wind making Remy smile but only for a second as the thought of Rogues wrist returned. 'So chere ya ready ta talk now?' he asked making Rogue glance up at him 'Sure ah guess so' She told him keeping her eyes off of his not wanting him to see how badly she was breaking down. They walked slowly over towards the pond in the center on the park. Remy smiled as he unexpectedly grabbed Rogue up into his arms and sitting himself down, placing her on his lap. 'Do ya have ta?'

'Yes' he said smiling locking his arms tightly around her waist so that she couldn't stand back up. 'See Remy be like a seat beat' He whispered into her ear making her stop squirming and look at him 'What Remy told ya dat he'd protect ya and chere do ya really have ta stop squirming Remy was starting ta enjoy dat?' Rogue groaned in disgusted and rolled her eyes 'Do ya want ma ta talk ta ya or not!' she asked making sure that he could tell that she was annoyed 'Yup now do ya want Remy ta be happy?' she looked at him wondering were the question had come from when he spoke again 'Well den talk an' let Remy hold ya' He said tightening his grip but still gentle and laying his head on Rogue's shoulder, turning her around so that she was facing him. She rolled her eyes once more and began to talk in Remy's lap hoping that he wouldn't make a comment about it 'First off Rem' ah want ya ta know that ah don't wanna hurt ya' Remy smiled and laughed somewhat but stopped realizing that she was serious 'Well um Remy don' wanna hurt his chere as well' he said hooking his thumbs carefully on the hooks on Rogue's jeans, cautious as to not touch the skin the was showing on her waist. 'No Rem' ya don't get it, ah don' wanna hurt ya so that means that ah gotta leave.' There was a long pause before Remy spoke, worry in his voice 'But Rogue ya can't jut go, I mean were ya gonna go to?' She sighed and taking a deep breath began to explain her warning and the sighs that she had been getting about it.

She spoke long into the night and when she finally finished she was out of Remy's lap and had her head resting on his chest, her wrist in his gloved hands. 'So Remy did dis' She nodded but her eyes were now closed and as much as she tried the warmth from Remy's body heat was drifting her into sleep. 'Well dat explains a lot like why it got a charged glow' Rogue opened her eyes slightly at this glancing at her wrist 'Oh yawn so it dose' she said before closing her eyes again, it had to be around two in the morning and Remy knew that it was well enough past Rogue's bed time, though he didn't quite mind her sleeping right there next to him at all. But the thought of the Xmen and Logan coming out looking for her doomed in his mind making him glanced down at her.

He smiled, her eyes were lightly shut but he could tell that she wasn't fully asleep yet _Remy don' wanna let de Rogue go not now, when he jus got her _'Chere' he whispered in her ear making her stir slightly 'Remy ahm sorry but ah gotta go ya understand that now don' ya?' She answered his thoughts her eyes still tightly closed as she rested a gloveless hand on him chest. He sighed 'ya Remy know dat but chere ya know well enough dat Remy not gonna let dat happen' She sighed 'Ah tried' and yawned again. Remy smiled as he took Rogue in his arms making her stir again and complain that she could walk 'oy Remy knows but he jus wanna hold ya can ya blame him?' She smiled finally opening her eyes starring straight into his 'no ah can't blame ya sug' she said beginning to feel her eyes lids droop back down once again. Remy laughed at her feeble attempts to stay awake and as he began walking towards his bike his eyes never leaving her body. 'Ya know' she started again 'yer bike won't get us there fast enough' Remy smiled down at her 'Yea but ya got any better idea's chere?' She opened her eyes once again, this time shocking Remy as he found them bright yellow 'As a matter of fact ah do' and before either of them could say more there body's vanished in a cloud on smoke, leaving the smell of fresh sulfur in the air.

Remy breathed in deeply as they arrived in Rogue's room not a second later. He placed her down gently on the bed before he quickly had to grab the bed post for support. She smiled lightly pulling off her boots and yawning a message across his mind _'ah've been messing around with the powers and ahm starting ta find them quite useful' _Remy looked up at her now regaining his composure _So Remy guess dat be yer brothers power no?_

'_Right listen Remy thanks fer the night an' all but ah want ya ta know that ya really can't stop this, no one can. You weren't there the last time an'_

_Rogue don worry_ Remy told her sitting himself at the end of her bed and taking her hands in his not yet realizing that they were both gloveless _Ya should know Remy better den dat by now, he's gonna try no matter what ya say _She smiled before yawning and before she realized what she was doing planting a light kiss on his lips

_What be dat? _He asked as she pulled back and rested her head on her pillow _'This kid named Dorian Leech, talk more tomorrow ahm sleepy.' _Remy nodded not really understanding what had just happened but deciding to go with it anyway. He was about to open her balcony door when a voice entered his mind _'Ya still own ma dinner' _He smiled before jumping off the balcony and leaving a King of Hearts card next to her pillow.

So what'd ya all think? Reviews please and in the next chapter the second warning lol at least I think that's what I'm gonna write lol and in the chapter after that Rogue's leave along with a lot more of Leech's powers and if you all don't remember the kid, Dorian Leech's power is Nullifies all Energy, including Mutant Powers meaning in English that if Rogue uses it wow she can touch. He was in the Episodes Uprising go to http:x-men. tells you everything you'd ever wanna know about think great show anyway out now buh bye oh and please review !


	4. Ah love ya an don wanna kill ya

Day two:

Rogue felt too comfortable to move, her mind told her that it was a Saturday and that she should be down stairs right now getting something to eat. The last time that she had opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock it told her that it was 11 am, that was three hours ago. Rogue turned on her bed wanting to sleep more knowing that she wasn't going to sleep like this ever again.

'And do you mind if I ask why Rogue?' Rogue sat up sharply to see where the voice had come from, which turned out to be a bad idea for another one of Jean's strong headaches started to form. She rubbed the side of her head with her gloveless hand and closely opened her eyes to see the professor sitting in her room along with Scott, Kitty, Jean, Beast, Storm, Kurt, and Logan leaning up against the wall next to the closed door. _What dose he think ahm gonna make a run fer it?_

'Truthfully speaking Rogue we're worried that maybe true' Said the red head, Rogue glared at her 'Well this is a hell of a wake up call' She told them and then glared back at Jean and growled 'Okay and can ya stop reading ma mind, ever hear of personal space!'

Rogue sighed realizing that the last thing that she wanted to do was get mad. 'Ahm sorry' She told her though she truly wasn't; the professor nodded his head at this.

Rogue closed her eyes tightly and leaned her back against the back board of her bed. 'So ah take it a little Kitty told ya that some ting was up?' She said and slightly opened her eyes and glared towards Kitty

'Like I'm sorry Rogue I so totally exploded and like ya can't blame me I'm like so worried after what ya--'

'Gee ya think we wouldn't be worried?' Rogue glanced over at Logan; she could tell with Remy's empathy that he was very worried and furious. 'Strips why didn't ya tell us that yer powers were actin up again!'

Rogue wanted to scream, the last thing that she wanted to do was re-repeat the events of her dream/warning. She sighed as she pulled back the covers of her bed and walked towards her closet and grabbed a pair of old ripped jeans out. 'Yea Rogue you remember how you get when that happened, you can kill us all, we _need _to warn us before you go crazy' _though she is crazy most of the time to begin with _Jean finished her sentence with a thought.

This was the last straw for Rogue, before she finished buttoning her pants her teleported over in front of Jean and pulling her fist back punched her in the face, breaking her nose. Jean screamed along with most of the others in the room who gasped in shock.

'Rogue ya teleported!' Screamed Kurt who jumped out of his seat. Scott walked over to Jean and wrapped an arm around her and walked with her and Beast down to the med lab. _She is crazy! _He thought

'Shut up Scott!' she yelled at him and was thankful that Logan had quickly closed the door for a charged alarm clock came flying towards him. The clock exploded before it hit the door causing everyone to jump slightly.

'Rogue that is enough!' She glanced over at the professor, she could sense over whelming anger in him.

'Listen ta put it as best as ah can in three weeks in gonna lose control, ah got a warning dream kinda thing an ever since then the powers are coming back.' Rogue walked towards her closet once more and began throwing clothes into a large duffel bag. 'Now if ah leave now then ah'll be able ta save ya all an---'

'Wait a sec Leave?'

Rogue glanced up at Logan and sighed

'Ah know ya taught ma ta never run away Logan but ah was told that ah was ta hurt the ones that ah loved most. An that means you all'

Logan shook his head and walked towards her taking the duffel back from her hands. 'No strips ya aint going no where'

'What?' she asked backing away from him slowly.

'Ya heard him' Rogue's back hit something hard and she turned around to see Kurt. He grabbed her shoulders and his touch burnt her. 'NO!' she screamed and doubled down on the ground in pain with Kurt still holding her tightly.

Rogue glanced up to see Kitty walking towards her slowly 'ya like can't run Rogue' She told her.

Rogue looked up, eyes full of tears 'NO REMY TOLD MA---'

'But if ya run strips he'll fallow an yer still gonna hurt him, a loved one' Logan walked towards her as well now. Rogue began to feel Closter phobic with the rest of the room closing in on her.

'Ah don't love him!' She yelled and tried desperately to get away but with no luck. Logan's claws retracted and cut across Rogue's shoulder and down her left arm. Rogue could feel the metal going deep into her arm and winced and cried in pain. She could feel the harm blood trickle down her arm and chest.

Rogue felt light headed and wondered if it was possible for someone to pass out in a dream. She took one last glance at Logan through tear filled eyes and watched as her said 'A warning' before she was pulled back to life.

Rogue gasped for air as she fell off her bed and hit the hard ground. She didn't move at first just laid there breathing deeply. Her eyes were filled with tears of pain and worry. _My dreams there parts of my memories an the people that an love. _She sighed and sat up glancing over at the sleeping kitty. Her alarm clock read 5 am. And that's when she realized sadly that it was time to take the warnings seriously. Rogue walked towards her closet pulled out a large duffle bag, the same one that she had been dreaming about. She opened it up and threw inside a large handful of t-shirts, underwear, socks, her bathroom stuff, two books and whatever she thought that she would need to survive for the next mouth. _Maybe when the three weeks and ma judgment day have come ta pass then ah can return home an get the rest. _She thought as she pulled on the old holed up jeans and a black halter top.

Rogue wasn't too shocked to find her whole left arm scarred up with claw marks and blood covering it. Tears began to pour down her cheeks, it her hurt her to know that it was her destiny to destroy. She tried to push down the tears but they wouldn't go. Rogue pulled on her boots at the edge of her bed and glanced at Kitty one last time

'Ahm sorry' She whispered to her and placed her face in her hands. Rogue wrapped the strap of the duffel bag around her neck and with her right hand picked up her gloves. She didn't feel like wearing them so she pocketed them and ignoring the blood that was dripping down her arm though of the one place in the world at the moment that she wanted to be at, and teleported there.

The thought of Rogue was heavy on Remy Lebeau's mind, he wanted to help her from what he heard though he she didn't want him to, after all her loved ones were going to die with her around. 'But Remy be a loved one?' Remy wondered aloud and decided finally that he wasn't going to sleep anymore that night if you call dreaming of a girl that didn't even like him sleeping, and that he needed a drink of water.   
Remy walked into his kitchen 'dose she love Remy god why don't she!' the thought was driving him mad even worse then the thought that Rogue was about to destroy the world all that he wanted was to know if she loved him or not. Remy turned on the faucet and filled a large glass up water; he was only half way through it when he heard the faint sound of someone knocking on his apartment door. (Remy has a separate place to live other then at Magnetos base) He walked towards the door, placing the half full glass of water on the counter and wondering to himself in he should throw on a shirt before he opened the door.

Remy decided against it and opened the door of his apartment in only a pair of baggy sweat pants. He became shocked to find a blood covered Rogue with a large duffel bag around her. 'Rogue!' he yelled and stepped closer for it looked as if she was about to pass out. But Rogue surprised him and instead ran into his open arms, dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around his waist and breaking down. Remy didn't know what to say or at that do, he sighed and held the bloody crying girl in his arms and they stayed that way for until Rogue stopped crying.

Remy was running his hand through her hair, he was glad that he could touch her but wishing that it was for a better reasons then her powers trying to kill her and everyone else. 'ya cant do this ta ma' she whispered making Remy glance down at her and see that she had some what stop crying.

'Cher what--'

'There was another vision Rem' she told him and looked up at him removing her arms off of him 'an they told ma that if ah go yer gonna fallow' Remy knew that he couldn't lie to Rogue even if he wanted to and so he nodded his head

'Dat what Remy was plannin' ta do Rogue'

Rogue took a step back from him walking into the hallway of the apartment building 'No Rem ya can't!' she yelled and gripped her left arm in pain. Remy walked towards her once more and lead her inside of his apartment. Rogue sat herself on one of the kitchen chairs and looked up at Remy as he walked towards her with a wet rag to clean up her arm with.

'Why cant ah Rogue ya know dat ah care fer ya an don't wanna see ya go' Remy dabbed the towel lightly against her shoulder where most of the blood was coming from.

'No Rem ya don't get it' she said and pushed away the towel

'Rogue stop ya gotta let ma help ya' he told her trying to clean up her arm once more

'No!' she said, Remy leaned down so that they're eyes met 'Ah love ya Rem an ah don't wanna see ya die, in my hands, by ma hands!' Remy became speechless, Rogue looked down at the ground she hated the fact that she felt so weak even though she was probably the most powerful thing on the face of the Earth at that point.

Remy glanced at Rogue and smiled he lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes, sharp emerald eyes that have seen too much pain. 'ah love ya too Rogue' he said, Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and Remy's around her waist. They stood there, holding each other for what seemed like forever. But very soon their world of warnings would come crashing down on them, on there judgment day.


	5. Not like ahm dyin' Rem

Hey sorry to make you cry **bored** then again glad that ya liked it!

_Tink about it ders a good chance dat if Remy don't go chere still live an' we can be tagether, den again she might not. _The two sided thought seemed to never have an end for Remy, he sat up on his couch and glanced over at a wall clock which read 6:30 am. Remy sighed and thought back to last night or really only a few hours ago, once more

Last Night

Remy finished wrapping Rogue's arm and looked at her. She seemed to have a far off sleepily look in her eyes.

'Chere?' he asked causing her to shake her head somewhat and look up at him

'Huh?' she responded telling Remy that Rogue was truly tired

'Come on Rogue let Remy get ya ta bed' He wrapped his arm around her waist and began walking with her down the hall towards his bed room _should Remy sleep wit da Rogue _He wondered and glanced over at her, she was closing her eyes tightly and before Remy knew what she was doing she pulled away from him and began walking back towards the kitchen.

'Rogue' he called out to her and ran slowly towards her. Remy stood in front of her and taking her shoulders asked her what's wrong.

She sighed and refused to look at him in the eyes, Rogue knew all to well that if she did she would break down in his arms again and though she wanted to she knew that she couldn't.

'Rogue look at Remy' he said and turned her head tenderly and carefully with his bare hand so that she had to look him in the eyes. He kept his hand on the side of her face, still loving the fact that he could touch her for that still unknown reason.

'If ah go ta sleep ah might have another warning Rem ahm well scarred' she hated to admit this sigh of weakness to Remy but it was true.

He sighed 'How bout ya an' Remy go watch some Television dat keep ya going no?' She smiled lightly at him and walked with him towards the living room. Remy and Rogue sat on the black leather couch for what seemed only like an hour before Remy felt Rogue's head hit his shoulder. He glanced over at her and smiled seeing the asleep looking beautiful girl. He carefully picked Rogue up into his arms and stood. She stirred somewhat causing Remy to stop mid step but once Rogue stopped moving Remy continued towards his room.

He didn't know what he was doing really; at this point in time his mind seemed to have a mind of its own. Remy lightly pushed open the door of his room and walked over to his large queen sized bed. He carefully laid Rogue down on the fresh sheets (remember before Rogue came he was sleeping in the bed, sheets were folded back) She smiled and began to snuggle into the covers. Remy smiled and turned to leave but Rogue's voice stopped him

'Wait Rem' she said, Remy turned to look at Rogue, she was squinting at Remy which lead Remy to believe that Rogue was fighting off sleep just to say this.

'What be da matter ma chere?' he asked and walked back over to Rogue, this time sitting down on the edge of her bed right next to her.

'What if ah have a warnin' Rem?' she asked closing her eyes tightly once more trying her hardest to fight off the dangerous sleep. He sighed at this and stood from the bed. Remy kneeled down on the floor next to his bed, and leaned over so that his face and Rogue's were only inches apart.

'Ya want Rem ta stay here until ya fall asleep Rogue?' he asked brushing away a fallen clump of white hair.

'Thank ya' she said and closed her eyes peacefully, drifting into sleep Remy not knowing whether harmful or not.

Remy had stayed there for an hour, Rogue had fallen asleep after just ten minutes but Remy had stayed. He loved the fact that she wanted him for protection, loved him so much that she couldn't be with him if fear of losing him it was sad.

Remy stood from the couch and stretched somewhat, he was still in nothing more then sweat pants. Though after he had finished cleaning up Rogue he had to clean himself up as well, blood from Rogue had gotten all over him. He glanced down at himself; small blood stains were still visible on his chest. Remy sighed and not truly caring about them, shrugged it off and began walking down towards Rogue's well his room.

Remy opened the door slightly and glanced inside. Rogue was still fast asleep in his bed. She was spread out in the middle of it comfortably which made Remy laugh somewhat _it's as if da petite has never slept in a big bed before _

'Ah haven't really' she said still looking asleep. Remy shook his head a bit shocked at this

'Ma chere did Remy wake ya?' he asked and walked towards her

'Yup' she answered honestly causing Remy to frown

'Remy be sorry, he want ya ta sleep ah'll go' Remy turned to leave but once more her voice stopped him

'Why sug?' He turned to her

'Cause chere how shall ya sleep if Remy be starring at ya? Ah'll jus come back an' do dat when ya good an' asleep.'

'Yea ah know ya would do that when ah was at the mansion'

'How did ya know?' he asked and walked towards her

''Ya think ahm asleep' she said and lightly rubbed her arm from under the sheets

'It still bugin' ya?' he asked concern in his voice and when Rogue looked up she also in his eyes.

'A bit' she lied and pulled back the covers, sitting up a bit.

'What ya doin' Rogue' he asked taking a step closer wandering if she was going to get out of bed or not and at that if he should help her, Remy never felt so confused and concerned in his life.

'Stop treating ma like ahm dying' she spat out and as soon as Rogue said it she bit her tongue trying to take back the already said words. She sighed and without looking up at Remy said 'ah figured that ya didn't get much sleep on the couch an' though ya wanted ta join ma, after all this is yer bed' the words that came out of her mouth shocked Remy but Rogue more. _God ah truly must be dying ta let the Cajun in bed wit ma _she thought and turned over in the bed that way Remy couldn't she how badly she was blushing.

Rogue closed her eyes wondering when the sound of a door closing would come but it didn't. Instead she felt the bed get heavier somewhat and an arm wrap around her waist. Rogue turned around carefully and looked into a pair of unique red on black eyes, the eyes that she loved. She kissed Remy on the lips lightly and rested her head on his chest. Remy didn't fall asleep at first like Rogue. He ran his fingers through her hair gently while enjoying the warmth of her small body in his arms which protected her. He whispered to her lovingly in French of things that Rogue was too tired to translate. Soon though both Cajuns were asleep peacefully. Remy's last transliterated French words to Rogue were:

'Ma chere, Rogue, if ya make it through dis alright which Remy hopes dat ya do an' is gonna see to it dat ya do ahm never gonna let ya go. If Remy has ta marry ya, bind ya ta a chair what ever it takes he never never never gonna leave ya again.

Well did ya like?

Next Chapter: Remy awakes and Rogue is gone, Xmen awake and Rogue is gone. Where did Rogue go now? Maybe to see a certain Future teller who knows review thanks!


	6. The Key Poor Remy

Day Four

Remy wandered around in the cold darkness trying his hardest to find a way out "Ello!" he yelled out but all that he could hear was his own voice echoing around where ever he was. He sighed and sat down in the middle of the dark and pressed his face into his hands "How is Remy gonna help his chere when he be stuck in da dark!" he yelled out cursing in French under his breath.

"Remy?" a voice called out causing Remy's head to snap up

"Who be der?" he yelled and stood scanning the darkness but having little luck

A figure of a person began to slowly emerge from the shadows towards him. Remy took a step back but stopped when he saw that the figure was glowing.

"Who be you?" he asked taking a step towards the women which he had guessed it was. Her features began to show more as she continued to move closer towards him and that was when Remy could see that it was Rogue. "Chere why be you here?" he asked walked towards her but stopped when Rogue put her hand out stopping him. That was when Remy really took his time and looked at her. Rogue's whole body seemed to somehow be glowing a golden light. Her eyes were pure white and all that she seemed to be wearing was a long flowing white dress.

"Ahm here to help you Remy" she stated causing Remy to become confused.

"Wit what Rogue?" he asked and closed his eyes tightly as Rogue's body light grew and seemed to lift the darkness that covered the room. Remy blinked a few times before he took a good look at were exactly he was. There was a large sigh in front of him that read "Welcome to Bayville the Town of Tomorrow" but behind the sigh the town of tomorrow was gone, all that there seemed to be was ash everywhere and a few crumbling buildings.

"What happened here cher?" he asked and looked over at Rogue to see her looking at the ground

"Me now please we don' have much time so we have ta go now" Remy nodded and took Rogue's out stretched gloveless hand. The feeling burned Remy but it was too late for him to let go for they were now soaring into the air toward a crumbling building on top of an ashy hill. Rogue stepped down onto the soft ground fallowed by Remy who pulled away from Rogue as soon as he did.

"Remy know what dis be, it be a warning dis what happens ta Rogue!" he yelled anger in his eyes and voice as he gripped his burned hand

The glowing Rogue nodded "Ya see Remy Rogue's destiny is ta destroy all of man kind"

"Remy thought it be jus her loved ones though?" he asked as her followed her into the building carefully.

Rogue brushed off Remy's question and continued "No matter what she shall killed her loved one's and no matter what you convince yerself you are going ta go after her" Remy sighed she knew the truth "If Rogue does not for fill her destiny then the world shall regret it"

"Why it gotta be her though!" Remy yelled in anger causing the glowing Rogue to shake her head in pity

"Ah do not make the rules Rem now look" she raised her hand and waved it around her

"So what dis all mean?" he asked the anger still in his voice

"This is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" she turned to face Remy and took his hand in hers. The feeling burned him and he fell to the ashy ground unable to get up again. The ash and mansion all turned back into darkness and when Rogue spoke her voice was different, deeper and it frightened Remy "In two weeks Rogue shall kill a loved one that one being you, you can escape this fait by running but if you do Rogue shall die" Remy tried his hardest to escape from her grasp but Rogue now using he guessed Jean's power held him in the air, his whole body burning now "If you die by the hands of the judgment then the judgment shall die as well. If you run the others shall perish and if you save her the world shall burn in the dark pits that you now see before you." Remy closed his eyes tightly "The chose is yours Judgment Day Is calling and see shall die for her fait is sealed!"

"YOU LIE!" Remy yelled and then screamed as the burning feeling increased

"YOUR DESTINY IS A TWO WAY ROAD HERS IS SEILED YOU ARE THE KEY TO THE FUTURE OF MAN KIND TWO WEEKS AND JUDGMENT SHALL GAMBLE WITH YOUR SOUL!"

Remy awoke in a pool of cold sweat and looked over next to him to see that Rogue was sitting up as well, tears streaming down her cheeks, her body glowing.

"Remy what happened what did ah do?" she screamed and she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Ah had a warnin" cher" he stated tears streaming down his face as he turned his body around to show Rogue the number two burned into his back and bleeding.

"Oh God Rem what happened, what does it mean!" she asked him Remy sighed and when he opened his eyes he could no look at Rogue in the eyes for they were pure white

"Remy be the key to the worlds survival" he stated holding Rogue close to him now

"Servival from what Rem?" she asked tears of fear in her white eyes. Remy brushed them away with his finger and sighed

"From ya chere, Remy be the key ta the survival of man kind from ya"

What'd ya think lol review!

Next Chapter: Remy and Rogue Go back to the Xmen and is it a good idea or not to let the professor into the mind of The Judgment or Rogue or into The Key or Remy? Find out next time! Oh and if you didn't catch on we're up to Two Weeks until Judgment Day, until the Key decides

God aren't I evil? Every way Remy dies and everyway Rogue does too. Don't hate me and trust me this is gonna be one sappy ending!

Byes!


	7. Pain

Remy held Rogue's bare hand tightly under the table as the rest of the room interrogated them. The thousands of questions seemed to all be coming at once causing Rogue to squeeze Remy's hand tightly. Remy couldn't take any more of this he stood quickly from his chair which fell and hit the ground of the briefing room loudly.

"Dats enough alright we got no idea why dis be happening ta Rogue or at dat ma! Its happening in two weeks whether we all like it to 'er not! We try an' stop it an' it'll back fire no matter what gone dat? Stop askin' us all dis questions at once?" He took a deep breath before returning to his seat which he carefully picked up off the ground.

Logan groaned in annoyance as he slammed his fist down onto the table next to the Cajun. He then looked him in the eyes and said "never say that there's no hope bub!"

"Logan that's enough Mr. Lebeau has a very good point" the whole rooms heads turned to Charles and a wave of questions and anger statements came out towards him. "ENOUGH!" he bellowed leaving the whole room silent all for Kitty how was sadly crying her eyes out in the corner of the room. Charles closed his eyes tightly and when he opened them Rogue could see through the dark sunglasses that she was wearing to hind her now pure white eyes that he was fighting off tears of sorrow. "Destiny has a way of playing itself out and if what they say is true we can't stop this at all" The word 'can't' seemed to have gotta stuck in his throat and it came out as a heavy gasp as if Charles was truly then realizing what was to come.

Rogue frowned and stood the whole rooms eyes now on her again "Ah didn't come here fer ya all ta get upset ah came ta tell ya that ya mustn't fallow ma" she looked down at Remy "Dat means ya too"

"Rogue ah can't ya know that---"

"Even so ah wanna try and save ya too"

He smiled up at her. Rogue's body glowed still since the night before when Remy had had his own warning. In fear the two ran to the Xavier institute finally realizing it was time to return.

"What if these are just plain old dreams and your getting us all worked up over nothing?" Rogue glanced over at Scott the anger rising inside of her

"Ya wanna know how ah know its not Summers?" she asked though she didn't care if he did or not. Rogue pulled off the leather jacket that she had been wearing to hide her glowing upper self. She ripped off her sleeve to reveal the word 'DESTINY' burning pinkish in her arm and pulled off her sun glasses showing that her once green eyes were no where to be found. Rogue remembering that she had a tank top under her ripped shirt pulled it off and turned around to show them all the slices in her back and upper arms and lifting her tank top slight showing them the slices there as well. Most of the room looked away, winced and for Kitty screamed out and began crying even more so. "This is not a dream got that!" she yelled out just then realizing that she might have gone too far. She sighed and took in deep breaths before grabbing the sun glasses and running out of the room.

"Chere" Remy whispered under his breath in sorrow and stood to fallow her. When he was half way towards the door however Logan place a hand on his back somewhat roughly causing him to wince out and quickly grab the side of the table for support.

"Gumbo ya ok?" Remy groaned out in pain, his back now on fire it seemed. "Best get over here!" Logan yelled and kneeled down so that he was eye level with Remy. He had told them that he was somewhat hurt but he didn't think it was something this bad.

"Son I'm gonna need you to take of your jacket" Beast said and slowly helped him to do so. Remy screamed out slightly as they pulled off his jacket to reveal his badly wrapped back which was bleeding and glowing too much. "We need to get him to the med lab at once." He told Logan who nodded and started down the hall way with Remy slowly next to him.

"Whatever's happening" Charles started causing the remainder of the room to look at him curiously "I do not believe we have a fighting change to safe them"

Review

Next Chappy Logan and Rogue talk WARNING for……. Lol and with the thought of death on the brain is Remy gonna do something to show his love before its too late?


End file.
